The Grace of the Sea
by Omnipotent Genghis Khan Sammid
Summary: COMPLETED Grace Montgomery boards the Ship of Dreams, and meets Tommy Ryan. Their love is like a dream, but will it last, or will it end in a nightmare?
1. April 10th: Boarding

A/N: "Hello, everyone! This is my first story venturing out of Tolkien's world. A Titanic romance. How typical. I've been interested in the Titanic since I was in second grade, but there are many things I still don't know about the ship. If at anytime in the story I screw up facts or anything, please let me know, if you want to. I want to stay as true to history as I possibly can.  
  
I'm also opened to constructive criticism, constructive being the key word there. If you're going to criticize my work, please give me advice on how to make it better. I can't say I'll always listen to you, but I like having an idea of what people think. Also, please review so that I'll know someone is enjoying my story. I hope you enjoy!"  
  
The Grace of the Sea  
  
Chapter 1. April 10th: Boarding  
  
"Right this way, Mr. Montgomery. You'll be loading over here." Hundreds of voices were all in use at the same time. People were bustling about; the excitement was almost tangible. Today, Titanic would set out on her maiden voyage through the Atlantic from South Hampton to New York. Headlines all around read that Titanic was the "Ship of Dreams," the largest, and most luxurious object ever built by man in all of history.  
  
George Montgomery and his family were heading back to America, to their large estates in Maine. Occupying one of the ship's suites, the Montgomery's were one of the wealthiest families on board, just behind John Jacob Astor. Montgomery owned a large company back at the states, giving him a good name, and lots of spending money. His family, consisting of wife, Elizabeth, and daughter, Grace, had just about everything they ever wanted, and now, they were to board the Titanic.  
  
Montgomery told one of the valets where to bring their belongings to: B-58 and 60. Elizabeth stepped out of their automobile, her long auburn hair done up in a tight bun with her hazel eyes on the wall of steel looming in front of her. Next came Grace, the heir to the Montgomery fortune. Her slim 5'3'' figure with perfect posture stepped onto the ground with the help of her father. Light brown ringlets gently fell on her face, and she brushed them aside with her gloved hand.  
  
Grace was nineteen years old, and nothing less than what her parents had hoped for. She was beautiful, intelligent, and disciplined. Her blue eyes scanned her surroundings. Inside her heart was pounding; she hated the ocean, ships, and everything else associated with it. However, on the outside she remained cool and collected.  
  
"Ready to board, darling?" Montgomery said to Grace, motioning towards the ramp. Grace gently nodded, clearing her throat. "I know you dislike sailing, dear, but no worries should travel with us here. Titanic is unsinkable. The safest ship in the world."  
  
His daughter smiled. "You seem to read my mind, Father." At her father's reassuring words, Grace quickly left all her doubts behind her on the dock and walked fearlessly onto the Titanic. 


	2. April 10th: Cherbourg

Chapter 2. April 10th: Cherbourg  
  
The door to the Montgomery's room swung open silently on it's new hinges revealing a beautifully furnished room. Her mother smiled approvingly at her father who was tipping the steward that had assisted them to their room. More stewards followed with their suitcases and such.  
  
"Mother," Grace said. "I'm going to the deck to see the ship off."  
  
"If you don't want to go by yourself, I'm sure that Mr. Wilson wouldn't mind assisting you. The crowds may get quite disorderly with all the commotion," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Mr. Wilson is sailing with us? I thought that he was going to stay here in England," Grace replied. Mr. Lawrence Wilson was Montgomery's assistant, his right-hand man. It turned out that Wilson was going to be Montgomery's assistant manager back in the states in their family business. They thought of him as part of the family.  
  
Montgomery answered, "No, Mr. Wilson is coming to America, as well. Right now, though, he is settling into his room, A-12, if ever you need him. If you want to go up to the deck by yourself, there wouldn't be a problem, just I would ask you to return promptly after we set sail."  
  
The clock read only 11:30. There would still be thirty minutes at the dock. Grace instead headed to her suitcases and began sorting out her belongings. Her father stopped her.  
  
"Didn't your mother tell you? At Cherbourg your cousin Cassandra will be boarding. We thought it would be a good idea if you two shared a cabin, since you two are very close."  
  
Grace's face lit up. "This is the best news yet! Oh, this is going to be a lovely trip!" She speedily placed her possessions back in her bags, a wide grin still lingering on her face. "What cabin are we going to have? I want to unpack some things before I head up on deck."  
  
"B-63. It's just down the corridor," Elizabeth replied. One of the stewards knowingly picked up her luggage and followed Grace to her new room. It was a bit smaller than the previous one, but it was just as beautiful. The walls had elegant moldings; the lush carpet cradled every step making footsteps practically silent.  
  
"Do you need anything else, Miss?" the steward asked. Grace shook her head and he left her alone. As she was hanging up some of her dresses, there was a knock on her door. She turned to see Mr. Wilson standing in her doorframe.  
  
"I understand you want to see the ship leave the dock?" he said with a smile, adding even more wrinkles to his already aged face. Lawrence, or Larry, was about fifty-five years old, yet he had the charm of any given bachelor. He had a way about him that said you could trust him with anything, and Grace did. He was like a second father to her, except with him, she had nothing to hide.  
  
He held out his arm, which she took with a smile. They headed through the corridors commenting to each other about the beauty of the ship. Before long, they met the fresh air on the deck. Many people were all hanging over the railings waving to the land-locked people. It looked as though there were just as many people on the ground as on the ship.  
  
"Do you feel any more comfortable on Titanic since you first boarded?" Larry asked.  
  
"Yes, I do," Grace replied. "I also feel much better knowing that you're going to be with the family." Larry let out a chuckle. He checked his pocket watch, but there was no need, for at that moment a loud whistle sounded, signaling sailing time. Grace was smiling from ear to ear. The reality of actually being on the Titanic was beginning to sink in.  
  
Down on the ground, the enormous ropes were being untied, and the small tugboats began towing the great ship. Grace found a spot at the rail where she could see the land that was slowly shrinking into the distance.  
  
Once Grace returned to her room, her mother informed her that it was time to meet with some of the other people on the ship. The two met up with her father as he was talking to Mr. Bruce Ismay. Quickly Montgomery led them over to someone.  
  
"Ah, Ruth! I would like you to meet my family. This is my wife, Elizabeth, and our daughter, Grace," Montgomery told her. "This is Mrs. Ruth DeWitt Bukater. I wanted you to meet because Ruth has a daughter around your age, Grace. Now, if you'll excuse me, ladies," he said, adding a courteous nod.  
  
The two women struck up some typical conversation between first class women. Grace stood beside her mother, waiting for an opportune time to excuse herself as well. A short pause came up, and Grace was inhaling to say something, but Ruth began speaking first. "Rose, dear, come here," she said, directed towards a young woman with lively red hair. She was young, beautiful, and on the arm of a handsome gentleman. The two strode over to them, and said their usual greetings.  
  
"Hello, ladies," the man said, politely kissing their hands. "I'm Caledon Hockley, and this is my lovely fiancee, Rose." Everyone introduced themselves, and it seemed as though a nice group of friends was beginning to take shape. Cal began talking with Elizabeth and Ruth, and Grace and Rose graciously stood there adding a courteous laugh or a nod when it seemed suitable. The two made eye contact once, and it was obvious to them that they could relate to each other's feelings. They both wanted out of this conversation.  
  
"I'm going to get some air on the deck," Grace said to the group.  
  
Rose spoke up, saying, "I'll join you, if you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all," Grace replied. Rose slid her arm out of Cal's, and he smiled at her tenderly; however, she didn't return the gesture and began to walk with Grace out onto the boat deck.  
  
Once free from the confinement of the room and its occupants, Rose and Grace both felt more comfortable. They started to talk at first about the ship, the weather, and then they reached some more personal topics. Conversation flowed very naturally between the two; there were no awkward pauses or uncomfortable remarks.  
  
They had moved onto the topic of their social class. "One of these days, I'm going to get away from it all. Just move on. Live my own life," Rose concluded. "One where everything hasn't been planned out for me already."  
  
"What about Cal?" Grace asked.  
  
"Cal? Sure, he's handsome, rich, a gentleman . . . " Rose sighed. "What about you? Do you have some man waiting for you in America?"  
  
Grace laughed. "No, but my father certainly has some he plans to introduce me to. I'm sure there will be at least one I'll like."  
  
"You don't want to find someone on your own? You're willing to let someone else practically live your life for you?"  
  
"Well, that's a bit harsh, don't you think? They aren't going to *live* my life for me. They are just giving it a sort of bump in the right direction, more or less," Grace answered.  
  
Rose suddenly became quite serious. "Well, I'm not going to let that happen to me. No matter what it takes."  
  
Grace was slightly taken aback by her sudden change. There was tension building in the air. She fidgeted with her hat, not liking the awkwardness of the situation. Rose stared out into the distance. Just by the horizon line, a faint outline of land was visible. The ship was approaching Cherbourg.  
  
During their conversation, the rest of the world was tuned out. Now, though, since the conversation had died, they became aware of footsteps heading towards them. They looked up to see Cal.  
  
"Darling, I've been looking for you for hours!" he said. "We should be arriving at Cherbourg soon, and dinner will be served. You're mother also wishes to see you." Rose gave him a forced smile.  
  
"It was lovely talking to you, Grace. Perhaps we shall do it again sometime." And with that, the two disappeared.  
  
Grace returned to her cabin, and her maid assisted her in dressing for dinner. It wouldn't be served for another hour or so, but with her cousin coming on board, she wouldn't want to bother herself later with dressing. She walked out into the hall and met her father standing there. He was in a suit and top hat.  
  
"Ready to meet Cassandra?" he asked.  
  
They reached the area where first class passengers were entering the ship. Both of them looked around anxiously for Cassandra, or a steward who perhaps may have seen her.  
  
"Gracie!" a loud voice squealed. Grace turned around to see her cousin come racing down the hall. The two embraced briefly, and then Cassandra turned to her uncle. "Uncle George! It's been a while, hasn't it? Oh, how lovely it is to be all back together! And on the Titanic, too! It's so grand!"  
  
Cassandra was grinning widely, revealing her beautiful smile. She had bright blonde hair that went well with her large brown eyes. At a height of 5'2", she was only slightly shorter than Grace. Her bouncy attitude made her seem years younger than her mature seventeen years. Always a bit rebellious, Cassandra and Grace were almost total opposites, Grace always being quiet and reserved. None the less, they got along wonderfully and always enjoyed each other's company. The two cousins seemed to balance each other out.  
  
In the first class dining room, dinner was being served. The Montgomery's ate alongside Mrs. Margaret Brown, John Jacob Astor, his wife, and the DeWitt Bukaters. After the meal, Grace and Cassandra returned to their room.  
  
"This room is simply marvelous!" Cassandra exclaimed. She walked around and inspected the room. She stopped dead in her tracks. "What is this?"  
  
Curious, Grace walked over to see what the problem was. Cassandra held up a copy of "The Wizard of Oz" much to the relief of Grace. She laughed at Cassandra.  
  
"You gave me a fright. I thought it was something vile."  
  
"It is!" Cassandra argued. "We're on the Ship of Dreams and you're planning on reading? You spend the majority of your time in books, and I'm not going to allow you to waste your time reading a book that you've already read countless times while on this ship!  
  
"I know it was your favorite book as a child, but you're not a child anymore! Now, promise me this. You will not read this at all while on the Titanic." Cassandra's eyes grew even bigger than usual.  
  
Grace chuckled at her cousin's silliness. "I'm serious! Promise me," Cassandra said with a straight face. Grace slowly nodded, then placed her beloved book on her night table. She saw Cassandra looking at her oddly, and then she understood. She opened the drawer and placed the book there. Cassandra nodded approvingly.  
  
Grace yawned as quietly as she could, still trying to keep up her lady-like manner. She crawled between the sheets of her bed and adjusted the pillow a few times before finding the right spot. She laid her head down, and closed her eyes.  
  
"Goodnight, Grace!" Cassandra whispered. Even as she was about to fall asleep, her voice still had its cheer.  
  
"Goodnight," Grace whispered back as she turned off the light. She snuggled into the sheets, and quickly fell asleep.  
  
A/N: "Thanks for all the great reviews! ^_^ I'm glad you like it! The next chappy will reveal *the* man! 


	3. April 11th: The Meeting

Chapter 3. April 11th: The Meeting.  
  
The morning sunlight crept onto the decks of Titanic slowly at first, then increasing in speed. Before long, the ship was enveloped in the blinding light.  
  
Grace woke up completely refreshed. It was about breakfast time, and she could hear Cassandra's giggling just outside in the hall. Grace quietly went to the door, and opened it slightly. It would be inappropriate for someone to see her in her sleeping gown. However, Cassandra was speaking with her mother, Elizabeth, so Grace wasn't so cautious.  
  
"Good morning, Mother, Cassandra," Grace said to the two.  
  
Her mother replied, "Good morning, Grace. You're not dressed yet. Breakfast will be served within the hour." Elizabeth walked into the room, and Cassandra followed. "Cassandra, I would like to speak to Grace alone for a moment."  
  
Cassandra nodded and left the room. Elizabeth turned her attention to her daughters corset. After a few second of silent, Grace asked, "What was it that you wanted to speak to me about?"  
  
Her mother answered, "When we arrive in New York, Benjamin Wilkes will be at the dock." She pulled Grace's light blue dress down over her slip. It matched her eyes almost completely.  
  
"Benjamin? He lives in West Virginia, doesn't he? What will he be doing in New York?" Grace responded.  
  
"He took a train up there, so at the dock he can greet us, in particular, greet *you* . . ." Elizabeth replied.  
  
Grace could feel her fair cheeks turn red. Why would he want to see her? Did he like her? Grace fought back the color in her face. She turned her head towards her vanity and began fiddling with her jewelry box. "Why would he want to see me?"  
  
Elizabeth laughed, "Don't act as though you don't know already. He is rather fond of you." She turned to her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He is a wonderful man. The two of you would get on well," she said. "Come, dear. Let's eat some breakfast."  
  
The meal was very delicious, as was all the other ones; however, Grace didn't truly enjoy it. Most of the meal she was silent, just nibbling away at her plate. She had much to think about. Benjamin Wilkes . . .  
  
The last time she had seen him, he was picture perfect. Tall, dark, handsome, and proper, he was what any young women would hope of marrying. Grace felt lucky to be able to have such a man, even if it was more her father's choice than her choice. There was no doubt in her head, though, that it was made in her best interest.  
  
Following breakfast, Cassandra and Grace returned to their room. They decided they were going to stroll along the promenade for a bit.  
  
Once on the promenade, Cassandra began telling Grace about Douglas Johnston, a first class gent she had met that morning before breakfast. "He's absolutely splendid!" Cassandra concluded.  
  
"He does sound great," Grace agreed. Her voice lacked any enthusiasm at all, and Cassandra noticed this.  
  
She asked, "What's wrong, Grace? It seems as if there's something bothering you."  
  
"No, I'm fine. There's just a lot on my mind lately. Perhaps I should lay down for a bit."  
  
Cassandra looked at her concerned. "Are you sure you're well? Do you want me to fetch the doctor?" Grace shook her head.  
  
"I'm fine," she repeated. Cassandra's eyes lit up.  
  
"Grace! There's Douglas Johnston! He's coming this way!" Cassandra inconspicuously nodded in his direction.  
  
Grace smiled at her cousin. "Well, what are you doing then? Go over and speak with him!" She encouraged. "I'll be heading back to rest now anyway."  
  
Cassandra smiled excitedly and whispered, "I owe you!" She casually walked over to Douglas, a light-haired man of about twenty-five years. He held out his arm for Cassandra, and she willingly took it and walked down the deck with him.  
  
Grace sighed watching the two disappear into the late morning sun. She hadn't noticed that the ship was about to dock in Queenstown.  
  
She turned and headed back towards her cabin, B-63. On her way, she passed a steward talking to a woman.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. We'll be docking any time now. I would suggest staying in one spot. There will be some commotion with all the loading, and such. Wouldn't want to get lost or anything . . ." the steward was telling her.  
  
Grace continued down the hall. She opened her door and sat in one of the chairs. Her eyes rested on her night table. She wanted to read, even though she had promised she wouldn't. The steward's words passed through Grace's mind. "There will be some commotion with all the loading . . . "  
  
Her mind was made up. She opened the drawer and grabbed her book. She looked around to be sure Cassandra wasn't there. With all the stir of loading passengers, Grace was sure she could slip off and find a secluded area where she could read without being disturbed, or discovered.  
  
She looked down the hall. The only people there were stewards. Her mother was most likely having tea, her father was probably on the deck, and Cassandra was surely still with Douglas Johnston.  
  
Grace decided to head to the reading and writing room, but then dismissed the idea; it would be too obvious of a place to find her. She decided to head off to a place where no one would expect to find her. She began walking down the grand staircase.  
  
Her mother's voice was suddenly heard. "Have you seen my daughter?" she asked a steward. Grace froze on the stairs.  
  
"Ah, yes, she was headin' down that way las' time I saw 'er," he said in his heavy accent. "I'll help you find 'er, miss, if you'd like." Two sets of footsteps started coming down the stairs. Grace quickly began to descend the staircase again. She saw a sign that read F Deck. The 3rd class promenade was located there- a perfect place to go.  
  
She sped up, hoping to lose her mother and the steward somewhere in the hall. She quickly rounded a corner but came to a dead stop. She had collided with some man. She was quite startled, and the stranger was as well. Grace took a step, and lost her balance. The two both landed on the floor in a mess of the stranger's luggage, quite unsure about what had happened.  
  
Grace looked up and saw a set of green eyes staring back at her. They looked at each other for but a second, before Grace turned her head, embarrassed. He started apologizing immediately. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watchin' where I was goin'," he said.  
  
He stood up, and held out a hand to help her up. Her elegant silk-gloved hand was locked with this stranger's large, rough, worker's hand. He hoisted her up off the ground. As Grace gained her balance once more, her eyes met those green ones once more. He turned away this time, but only to pick up her book that was lying amongst his luggage.  
  
It was damaged in the accident. A large majority of the pages had fallen to the ground in a clump, and for some reason, Grace couldn't have cared less about this. All she could think about was who this man was.  
  
He said, "Are you OK? I'm sorry about all o'this." He spoke with an Irish accent. He looked up at her. "I'm Tommy Ryan. Nice to meet ya." He held out a hand.  
  
She took his hand, and smiled. "I'm-" She was cut off by her mother's call.  
  
"Oh, here you are!" her mother said. Grace and Tommy both turned their heads to see her mother coming down the hall. "Dear, I've been looking all over for you! What are you doing all the way down here?"  
  
"I was . . . um . . . " Grace stuttered. "I got confused with all the moving around and headed in the wrong direction.  
  
Elizabeth chuckled. "I figured so much. I couldn't think of any other reason why you would be down in *steerage*." She finally noticed Tommy standing there. His dirty-blonde hair was in a mess due to the fact that his brown hat had fallen off. His belongings were still spread about on the ground.  
  
Her mother didn't give him a second thought. "It's about time for lunch. Come along," she said.  
  
"I'll be right along. I was just about to, um, discuss with Mr. Ryan," she motioned towards him, "when we could meet to plan, erm, to plan how he could repay me for damages." She picked up the cover of her book allowing her mother to see the space void of any pages. Her mother nodded.  
  
Tommy was surprised how quickly she had changed her attitude towards him. Grace turned to Tommy. "I have plans now, but perhaps after lunch we could meet on the deck, around 2 o'clock. I could escort you from the third class deck to *my* deck to discuss these matters." He nodded.  
  
Elizabeth began walking away, yet Grace hesitated for a moment. As soon as she was sure that her mother wouldn't see, she smiled at him. He now understood that it was all an act due to the presence of her mother. Once again, she tried to introduce herself, but was stopped by her mother. "I'm- "  
  
"We'll be late if you don't hurry, dear," Elizabeth said. Grace turned and followed her mother. She looked back towards Tommy and tossed him the cover of her book, then quickly caught up with her mother.  
  
Tommy leaned on the wall and watched the two walk away. He collected his belongings and stuffed them back into his bags. He shouldered his pack and began heading to his cabin. He looked at the cover she had tossed him. On the inside, it read, "Property of Grace Margaret Montgomery."  
  
He sighed at the thought of her. He could still picture her smile in his mind. "Grace Montgomery. That's a nice name," he concluded.  
  
Meanwhile, Grace was still picturing his mesmerizing green eyes staring back into her own eyes. She had a smile on her face, and didn't even notice. They reached the dining saloon and sat down in the two empty chairs. Cassandra was sitting next to Grace with a large smile also.  
  
"I take it you had a nice time with Douglas," Grace whispered. Cassandra nodded.  
  
"You're quite lively, as well, Grace. Your father told me about Benjamin Wilkes. I guess he's been on your mind, hmm?" Cassandra said under her breath.  
  
Grace had totally forgotten about Benjamin. Her thoughts about him had been totally erased when she had met Tommy. This wasn't the time to tell Cassandra about him, so she just simply nodded her head, letting her think what she wanted.  
  
A/N: Next chapter! Wahoo! Hope ya like it! Enter Tommy. He's so cool. Thanks for all the reviews, by the way. The next chapter will either be up next weekend (14 or 15) or the following one. 


	4. April 11th: A Beautiful April Afternoon

Chapter 4 April 11th: A Beautiful April Afternoon  
  
Cassandra and Grace still sat at the table, grinning profusely. It wasn't unusual for Cassandra to be like this; she was always happy, but Grace was another story.  
  
"My, my, you're all smiles!" Montgomery said to his daughter. She didn't acknowledge this statement. "Grace, darling?" She now looked up to see the table all looking at her.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, her blue eyes open widely. The color of her dress made her eyes stand out even more than usual that afternoon.  
  
Montgomery cleared his throat. "I was just saying that seem awfully happy," he said. "You're pleased with the news, I take it."  
  
"News? Oh, yes, about Benjamin. I'm *very* pleased," she said with forced enthusiasm. Cassandra knew her dear cousin inside and out, and could sense she was hiding something. Her happiness when she first reached the table was genuine, but now, with her father, there was something false about her smile.  
  
Throughout the lunch, Cassandra had continued pondering this as she observed Grace's behavior. During meals she always was the quiet one, who only spoke when spoken to. However, before she had always showed an interest in the conversation, at least. Now she seemed to be concentrating on a string bean with an odd sort of fascination, as she used her fork to move it across the plate in circles.  
  
From the other side of the dining saloon, a clock began to chime. This anticipated sound brought Grace's gaze up from her plate and to the clock immediately. It was two o'clock. She placed her napkin from her lap onto the table and began to excuse herself. Her face had brightened up considerably, as she was clearly glad to be able to leave.  
  
"Ah, yes, I almost forgot," Elizabeth said. The table looked on. "This morning, Grace lost her direction and ended up in steerage. Some person down there had damaged her book in some way. They're meeting to discuss how he will be able to pay Grace back." Grace was continually looking back at the clock, noting all the seconds she wasted standing at the table trying to get away.  
  
Cassandra nudged Grace's leg. "Your *book*?" she asked.  
  
"Not now," Grace whispered back through gritted teeth. Speaking up now, Grace said, "I told him I would meet him at 2. I hadn't thought this lunch would continue on past that."  
  
"Why such haste?" Cassandra said. "Why not sit for a bit longer? This steerage boy can wait for a bit, can't he?" She looked around the table for agreement, and received nods. Cassandra looked up at Grace with a satisfied grin on her face. "Breaking promises is not a wise thing to do with me," she said under her breath.  
  
Grace scowled at her cousin. "Actually, I really must be going. Perhaps Cassandra could tell you about her newest acquaintance, Douglas Johnston." The table immediately erupted in comments about him. Grace backed away from the table pleased with her retort. Cassandra looked back at Grace and gave her a look of defeat. Grace smiled then hurried out of the room. As Cassandra watched Grace whisking out the door, she realized that there was much more than her book on her mind.  
  
Once out on the promenade deck, Grace began heading aft towards the lower decks. As she walked past the windows, she paused to look at the reflection. "Oh dear," she whispered, then began to meddle with her hair and dress. She attempted to smooth out the wrinkles acquired during lunch on her blue dress and tried to secure loose strands of hair that had fallen out of place. She was finally pleased with her appearance and continued aft.  
  
The West Coast of Ireland was still at its full size not far behind the stern. The Titanic had only started steaming off minutes ago. Tommy was leaning on the rail, taking in all he could of his one and only home that he was he was never going to see again.  
  
Left behind on the coast was his mother and sister, who had tearfully bade him farewell as he headed out to America. Along with tears, a look of hope had adorned their faces- hope that Tommy would be able to find work, hope that he would send money for them to join him, and hope that their family would be together once again.  
  
Tommy felt so alone standing there, watching everything he ever knew being slowly swallowed by the horizon. He was almost at the point of regretting leaving his family when he turned his head just in time to see something that totally alleviated any of his doubts. T here, standing on the deck, highlighted by sunlight stood the first person he had met on the day when he started a new life for himself.  
  
Grace had paused at the gate to the lower decks. She had to make sure one last time that her hair was all in its proper place and that her dress had no wrinkles. As she did this, Tommy turned back to the ocean and busied himself with his hat.  
  
She unlatched the gate and gave a nod to the crewmember monitoring it. Grace's shoes clunked quietly on the wood as she nervously approached Tommy from behind. She was barely a few feet away from him when he turned around, his eyes wide and mouth open slightly in shock. Grace had inhaled sharply at his sudden motion.  
  
"Hi," Tommy breathed.  
  
"Hi," Grace replied. AT awkward silence followed at they continued to just look at each other.  
  
"About your book," Tommy started.  
  
"My what?" Grace asked, still caught up in the meeting. "My book. Yes. Right."  
  
Tommy said, "That is why we're here."  
  
"Yes, it is." Grace seemed a bit discouraged when Tommy said that. She thought that he had felt something for her when they had met only hours ago, as she did for him. Perhaps she was just mistaken. "I just thought . . ." she trailed off.  
  
Tommy thought he knew where she was going with this last statement. "Thought what?" he inquired with a large grin, concealing his chuckles.  
  
Grace looked up at Tommy's smile. "Are- are you laughing at me?" she asked surprised and slightly exasperated.  
  
"No, no, I'm just-"Tommy started.  
  
"You're just laughing at me!" Grace finished his sentence, her hands on her hips.  
  
"All right," Tommy said. "S'pose I was laughin' at you. What then?"  
  
"I would be offended."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I would leave."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you offended me!" Grace said loudly.  
  
"Are you gonna leave, then?" Tommy asked skeptically.  
  
Grace paused. "Do you want me to leave?" She raised her eyebrows at him waiting for an answer.  
  
Tommy thought for a minute. "Well, if you want to . . ."  
  
"You didn't answer my question!" Grace argued.  
  
He looked at her for a moment, studying her facial expressions. "No. I want you to stay." Grace smiled at Tommy who shyly smiled back.  
  
"I wasn't going to leave, anyway. You still have to compensate me for the damage you caused to my book, "she teased, taking a few steps towards the rail looking at the foam emitted from the propellers.  
  
"Maybe once we reach New York I could purchase you a brand new book!" Tommy played along, picking up on the faint sarcasm in her voice.  
  
Grace said, "It's a beautiful April afternoon, we're on the grandest ship in the world. Perhaps you could enjoy this day with me, and then we could call it even."  
  
"Sounds fine to me," Tommy agreed.  
  
"Good." The two continued to look at the ocean behind the ship. The outline of Ireland could be still seen. A small conversation started about Ireland between the two, in which Tommy had told her about his family.  
  
One topic led to another, and Grace and Tommy continued to laugh and joke all afternoon, completely loosing track of time. The sun was beginning to descend beyond the horizon as they had walked in circles around the poop deck.  
  
"Oh dear," Grace said. "How long have we been at this?"  
  
Tommy checked his pocket watch. "It's near 6 o'clock."  
  
"I must be getting back. My parents probably are questioning whether or not I've gotten lost once more," she laughed.  
  
Tommy felt a bit disappointed. He had wanted this afternoon to go on forever. "Well, can I at least walk you to your room?"  
  
They headed up to the gate to the upper decks. Their conversation had picked up once more as they entered the first class corridors on B-deck. In no time they were standing at the door to B-63.  
  
Grace stopped in front of the door, her hand on the knob. She turned around to face Tommy standing there. "So, goodbye, I guess . . ." she said.  
  
"Yea, g'bye. I had a great time today," Tommy told her.  
  
"Me, too," Grace replied. She held her hand out for a handshake, not knowing what else to do, even though she wanted so much more. Tommy took her hand. Grace pulled his arm until he was face to face with her, then kissed him. She pulled away quickly, surprised at what she had done, as well as Tommy.  
  
Grace said, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just-"  
  
She was stopped as Tommy brought his lips to hers once more. Grace leaned against the door and wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck. They were suddenly parted as the cabin door was opened, causing Grace to fall back into her room, bumping into a confused Cassandra at the door.  
  
Tommy quickly turned away, pretending to not have been doing anything, thinking it was Grace's mother at the door.  
  
"Grace?" Cassandra said confused. "Who was that at the door?" She poked her head into the hall and saw Tommy's back to her.  
  
"I'll tell you in just a moment. I need to take care of something quickly," Grace responded. She walked into the hall, and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Who is that?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Just my cousin," Grace said. "If my mother or father find out about this, I don't know what's going to happen!"  
  
"Will I be able to see tomorrow?" Tommy asked.  
  
Grace sighed. "I can't promise anything."  
  
Tommy thought for a moment. "Saturday night. Meet me in the third class general room, OK?"  
  
"All right. I'll promise that. I'll try to find you tomorrow," Grace said. Tommy nodded then started down the hall. He turned around and gave Grace a kiss, which she willingly accepted.  
  
Tommy headed down the hall as Grace stepped back into the room and closed the door tightly, facing Cassandra allowing her curiosity get the best of her. Grace let out a sigh, then began to tell her everything.  
  
A few doors past B-63, Tommy nodded to a man in a suit that was standing in the hall. He had just noticed him, but quickly forgot about him as he continued down below decks.  
  
A steward approached the suited man and said, "Mr. Montgomery. Your wife Elizabeth asked me to find you. She's in your cabin at the moment."  
  
Montgomery nodded to the steward, yet his eyes didn't leave the steerage man who was just kissing his daughter.  
  
Sammid: A little cliffy! Muahahah! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! And a special thanks to Katie for all her help with this chapter. I'll update next weekend, or the one after that. :-D 


	5. April 11th: Only This Morning

Chapter 5. April 11th: Only This Morning  
  
Cassandra sat open mouthed on the bed as Grace had just finished explaining the whole ordeal concerning Tommy.  
  
"I promised him I'd meet him Saturday night below decks, then he kissed me and went off," Grace said. A sigh escaped from her as she fell back onto the bed thinking about all that had happened.  
  
"Grace, are you mad?" Cassandra asked. "Your father finds you a suitable husband, and now you're interested in some man you met only this morning?"  
  
"Mother and Father definitely won't approve of this. I don't want to be without your support, too," Grace said, frowning.  
  
Cassandra walked over to Grace and laid a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "I'm not against you, I'm just concerned that you're rushing into things. You're especially one who doesn't act rashly."  
  
"It's completely insane, I know, but just . . . It's hard to explain."  
  
The smile that had swept over Grace's usually stoic face had assured Cassandra that whatever it was that was going on between her and Tommy was for the best. "I understand," she said smiling. "Your secret is safe with me."  
  
Grace embraced Cassandra. "Thank you."  
  
"Well, that was quite a day you had," Cassandra said. "You're practically engaged, then you almost hurt yourself running from your mother, and the day all ends with you in love."  
  
"The day's not over yet," Grace stated with a grin.  
  
~  
  
Montgomery strode to his cabin to see what it was that his wife needed. Once he arrived, however, his mind was racing with other thoughts concerning his daughter. His wife's small complaints about one slightly impatient steward floated through the air, not being heard by Montgomery.  
  
"Dear, do you know where Lawrence is? I need to speak with him," Montgomery asked.  
  
"Mr. Wilson? He should be here any moment now. He's going to accompany Grace and Cassandra to the dining room after checking in with us," Elizabeth responded.  
  
Wilson gently knocked on the door, and Montgomery answered his call. Wilson's wrinkled face was in his usual bright and cheerful smile. Montgomery's grave look quickly erased his toothy grin.  
  
"Hello," Montgomery said to his assistant. "I need to speak with you."  
  
The urgency in Montgomery's voice instantly concerned Wilson. "What is it?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"It has to do with Grace."  
  
"Is she all right? Is she hurt?" Wilson asked immediately.  
  
Montgomery shook his head. "No, she isn't hurt. Just minutes ago I saw her in the hall with a strange man. He looked as though he was a third class passenger."  
  
"Oh, right. He's the man she met this morning below decks. She got-"  
  
"This *morning*?" Montgomery said, thinking over Wilson's words. "They were kissing in the corridor!" He tried his best to keep his voice down, but the anger in it had made it rather hard. Mr. Wilson's surprised expression lasted as Montgomery took off his hat and straightened his brownish-gray hair, as he always did when thinking.  
  
"Wilson," Montgomery said. "I want you to make sure that she doesn't see this man again. No matter what. She has too much lose." Wilson nodded, submitting to this request as he would any other. "Do not let her know we are aware of this unless it is absolutely necessary."  
  
Wilson nodded again and waited for any more requests from his superior. When Montgomery retreated back into his cabin, Wilson headed towards Grace and Cassandra's room.  
  
As he approached the door, muffled giggles were barely heard from within. He knocked and all noise was silenced as the two girls composed themselves. Cassandra's face soon appeared at the door and let him inside.  
  
"Are you ready to leave for dinner?" Wilson asked.  
  
Grace cheerfully said, "Yes, we are, Lar. Off we go!" She playfully kissed Wilson on the cheek before linking arms with him.  
  
"You're quite happy," Wilson observed. Grace just flashed him a smile that had lingered on her lips for quite a while now. Wilson nudged Cassandra gently in the side. "Isn't that that Douglas man you met earlier?"  
  
Cassandra's eyes lit up at the mention of his name. "Yes, it is!" she said excitedly. "If you'll excuse me," she nodded to Wilson and Grace and approached Douglas Johnston.  
  
The sight of the two arm in arm only made Grace's smile grow, as did their shared smiles and caring stares during dinner. She was happy for her dear cousin, but it also reminded her of her own new found love. As Grace settled down to sleep last night, she could think to herself that she was truly happy.  
  
Sammid: Hey, everyone! Firstly, I'd like to apologize for it taking me long to update. Schoolwork is such a waste of life. And I know nothing really interesting happens in this chapter, but the next bit will be pretty long so I didn't want to have like a 50 billion-page chapter. I can't say when the next chappy will be up, though, hopefully soon. I'll try my hardest! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! 


	6. April 12th: Truths and Lies

Chapter 6. April 12th: Truths and Lies.  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
Cassandra wheeled around from her closet to take a look at Grace, who was standing in the room showing off her beautiful peach dress. She theatrically spun around sending the fabric rippling around her. "You look simply lovely!" Cassandra answered.  
  
Grace stepped towards the door and peeked out. The corridor was empty; everyone was probably just wasting time until lunch would be served in about thirty minutes or so. "I certainly do hope that no one sees me," Grace stated.  
  
"I'll do my best to make sure you safely make it into the arms of your beloved!" Cassandra dramatically replied, soon followed by a giggle.  
  
Grace looked at Cassandra. "I'm serious. I'll do anything to make sure you're not seen," Cassandra reassured.  
  
A hopeful smile was shot in Cassandra's direction as Grace quickly and quietly left the room. Cassandra poked her head into the hallway to see Grace's figure down the hall. As she leaned against the doorframe, soft footsteps were heard at a distance. Cassandra stole a glance in their direction and saw her uncle coming. Her mind raced with ways to stop him, or at least stall him, from heading in the direction Grace had taken. Not wanting her uncle to stop Grace, she froze, not knowing what to do.  
  
Montgomery's footsteps came closer and closer, and Cassandra became more frantic, then suddenly, an idea occurred to her. At the last possible moment, she collapsed into the hall with an exaggerated gasp. Montgomery immediately came to her aid.  
  
Grace paused as she heard a thump, and turned to see her father hunching over Cassandra's body. For a moment she was concerned, then she realized her cousin's devious plan. Not knowing how long Cassandra's charade would last, she picked up her pace once more.  
  
"Excuse me, Grace," came a low voice from behind her. She wheeled around to see Lawrence standing there.  
  
"Oh, it's just you, Larry. You gave me quite a scare there," Grace replied, all of her nerves relaxing.  
  
"Where are you headed?" he asked gently.  
  
Grace hesitated before answering. "I was just going to . . . um . . . meet with Mother on the promenade," she lied.  
  
Larry smiled, saying, "I'll join you then." He held out an arm for her to link with her own. When Grace made no sign of taking up his offer, he took her by the hand and led her away from the main hallway.  
  
"Grace," he said. "Tell me the truth."  
  
The truth was that Grace was taken aback from his behavior. Did he know something that she wasn't aware of? It certainly seemed so. "I did tell you the truth."  
  
Larry looked her in the eye, and as she turned away, he knew what was going on. "You're going to see that third class man, aren't you?" he asked, new wrinkles forming with the seriousness of his expression.  
  
Grace slowly nodded her head, still looking away from his piercing gaze. Larry very formally began, "You're father asked me to prevent you from seeing this man. He told me very directly. You mustn't go, Grace."  
  
"You don't understand. I'm going to see Tommy whether I have your approval or not," Grace sternly told him. She never had questioned his authority before, but now she seemed so confident. Larry knew that instant that Grace wouldn't give up no matter what he said. "Now, if you'll excuse me," Grace said, inching towards the main hallway.  
  
"Wait," Larry said, grabbing her arm. "Let me make sure your father isn't near." Grace filled with gratitude when she realized that Larry wasn't going to tell her father of this, and even more so when he decided to help her. "Go quickly now," Larry told her. Grace threw her arms around his neck, and told him her thanks.  
  
A left . . . another left . . . down a flight of stairs . . . She turned in all the right spots although she wasn't sure where she was headed. Grace kept on turning around making sure that she wouldn't miss Tommy if he had walked behind her.  
  
Grace became frustrated and leaned against the wall for a moment. There weren't many people in the hall, but someone was sure to know who Tommy Ryan was.  
  
"Excuse me," she said to a women walking by. "Do you know a man named Tommy Ryan?" The woman shrugged then began speaking Italian. Grace tried to motion out what she was trying to ask.  
  
A young man dressed in simple garb approached Grace and the woman, and offered his assistance. "Hi, I noticed you trying to talk to this woman. My friend speaks Italian, maybe he can help," he said, his dirty-blonde hair falling into his blue eyes.  
  
"Maybe you could help me," Grace said. "I was just wondering if you knew of a Tommy Ryan."  
  
"Tommy Ryan? No, miss, I've never heard of him. "Hey, Fabri, do you know a Tommy Ryan?" he called to his dark haired friend a bit down the hall. He shook his head.  
  
"Grace!" She quickly looked behind her to see Tommy coming down the hall. At the sight of him coming towards her, Grace noticed her heart began to beat faster, and she couldn't stop smiling. "Hello," he said to the two men standing by Grace.  
  
"Let me guess, you're Tommy Ryan?" the blonde man joked. "I'm Jack Dawson."  
  
His friend shook Tommy's hand. "Fabrizio De Rossi," he introduced in his Italian accent.  
  
"I was asking them if they knew of you or where you might be," Grace said to him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I never introduced myself! I'm Grace Montgomery," she said to Jack and Fabrizio.  
  
Jack said, "Well, it was nice meeting you." He and Fabrizio then walked off.  
  
"I didn't expect you to be able to come down," Tommy said.  
  
"I almost wasn't able to," Grace told him. She explained to him the incident that had occurred between her and Larry, and of Cassandra's act.  
  
"You hafta remind me to thank your cousin when I see 'er," Tommy smiled, kissing Grace on the cheek. "It's a beautiful day out. Let's go."  
  
They walked arm in arm towards the deck, and continued to for a while as they enjoyed each other's company for the second day in a row. The sun slowly climbed to directly above in the sky.  
  
"Lunch time. Should you be goin' back?" Tommy asked. Grace sighed, and shook her head.  
  
"Hopefully they don't mind eating a meal without me. I'd rather lunch with you," Grace replied. "To the saloon?" Tommy grabbed her hand and led them off to their first meal together.  
  
~  
  
"Cassandra, are you alright?" Montgomery said kneeling beside her.  
  
"Oh dear," she said weakly. "I feel a bit faint, perhaps I should rest for a while." She feebly tried to sit up, and glanced down the hallway. Grace wasn't in view. Montgomery helped her onto her feet, and Cassandra stood up, supported by her uncle. He turned and began to lead her to her cabin.  
  
"Should I summon the doctor?" he asked her. "You might be coming down with something."  
  
"I should be fine after a rest, I believe." She lay down on her bed.  
  
Montgomery walked to the door. "Do you think you would feel up to attending lunch, or should I have some food brought to you?"  
  
"Ah, I should be able to go, I think. Thank you, Uncle, for your help," Cassandra said quietly. He nodded, and left the room.  
  
~  
  
It was time for lunch to be served and Cassandra got up from her bed and walked into the hall. Montgomery was headed towards her. "Hello," she said.  
  
"Feeling better?" he asked.  
  
Cassandra nodded. "Much better. I guess I was just tired."  
  
"Do you know where Grace is?" he casually asked.  
  
"Oh," She began. "I believe she said she was going to the reading and writing room last time I saw her. She's probably wrapped up in the latest romance novel."  
  
Montgomery nodded accepting this as a legitimate answer. They walked across the corridor to his own cabin and met with his wife.  
  
"Ready for lunch, Elizabeth?" he asked. She nodded and the three headed off towards the saloon. Once they arrived, Montgomery left the two women for a moment as he went to converse with a few others.  
  
"Aunt Elizabeth, would you mind if I ate with Douglas today?" Cassandra asked.  
  
"I don't see why it should be a problem, dear. He's a nice gentleman," she answered. Cassandra smiled and headed off to meet with Douglas on the other side of the room.  
  
Elizabeth seated herself down at the usual table with the usual people. "Mr. Wilson, do you know where Grace is?" she asked, noticing the absence of her daughter.  
  
He now noticed that she must still be with Tommy. "I believe she wasn't feeling well earlier, and she went to rest in her room for awhile. She must have fallen asleep," he lied.  
  
"Oh, I hope she isn't becoming ill," her mother worried.  
  
"It's nothing to fret over," Wilson assured her.  
  
A few minutes passed and Montgomery came over to the table. "A few empty seats today," he observed.  
  
"Oh, yes," Elizabeth said. "Cassandra is eating with Douglas Johnston, and Grace isn't feeling well so she's resting."  
  
"She's resting?" Montgomery inquired.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Wilson told me just now." Wilson looked up at the mention of his name, and saw Montgomery's brow furrowed.  
  
After the lunch slowly passed, George pulled Lawrence Wilson aside; clearly he was unhappy about something.  
  
"How dare you lie to me!" he hissed.  
  
"What- what are you talking about?" Wilson asked, trying to remain calm.  
  
"I'm fully aware that Grace is not in her cabin now, or ever was in the past few hours. You deliberately lied to me!" Montgomery stated. "I was in her room with Cassandra before lunch and Grace was not to be seen."  
  
"Perhaps she had left the room for a moment for fresh air," Wilson suggested, his cheeks flushing as Montgomery's superiority intimidated him.  
  
"You know damn well she wasn't!" Montgomery bellowed. "What do you take me for, a fool? She is with that boy, isn't she?" Wilson said nothing. "You ignored my orders for her not to see him! You were hired as my assistant, yet you lie to me!"  
  
"I lied for a very good reason!" Wilson shouted back. "Grace is still young and she deserves to make her own decisions, and if by doing what she wants I have to lie to you, I will! She should be with who she wants."  
  
"It is not for you to decide! You are not her father!"  
  
Wilson took a deep breath and calmly stated, "I've been more of a father to her than you ever will be."  
  
At this, Montgomery's angry eyes shone an emotion never before enclosed in them, and Wilson knew he touched a nerve. "Mr. Wilson," he said quietly. "I believe that my family and I no longer have any need for your assistance."  
  
~  
  
"Tommy!' Grace laughed. "I have to go!"  
  
"No, not yet!" He grabbed her and twirled her around, playfully kissing her neck, causing her to giggle. They were inside his cabin after returning from yet another walk along the deck.  
  
Tommy set Grace back onto her feet, and she ran her fingers through his curly hair. "Cassandra can't cover for me forever," she said, abruptly bringing them back to the reality of their situation.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Tommy agreed. He looked into her eyes, leaned in and gave her a kiss so passionately that she wrapped her arms around his neck not only to show affection, but partially for support. As the kiss broke, Grace smiled at Tommy who was grinning back.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, if not sooner," Grace said, leaving the cabin. She walked up the Grand Staircase to B-Deck, and returned to her cabin to prepare for dinner.  
  
Her father was outside her cabin, and Grace greeted him rather awkwardly. "Hi, Father, were you, uh, waiting for me?" He didn't say anything, but led her into the cabin and closed the door behind her.  
  
~  
  
Grace walked down the hallway to Tommy's cabin. She gently knocked on the door, and Tommy opened it.  
  
"Grace!" he said happily, trying to embrace her, but she pulled away. "What's wrong?" Tommy asked, wiping away a stray tear from her pale face.  
  
"I- I can't see you anymore," she managed to say. "My father found out about us, and he won't let me see you."  
  
Tommy stared in disbelief at what he was hearing. "How did he-?"  
  
"He saw us yesterday in the hall, and today he figured it out."  
  
Tommy sank onto his bed as he realized what this meant. Grace continued, "Larry lost his job because of us, Tommy. I'm practically engaged to a man that my father wants me to meet. He has my future and my security already planned out, and he wants-"  
  
"Who cares what he wants? What do you want?" Tommy asked.  
  
"I want to stay here, with you, but I can't. It'll never work out." Grace realized that she was saying almost the same things her father had said to her only a few minutes earlier.  
  
"So stay then!" Tommy argued.  
  
Grace let her tears fall more freely now. "Tommy, I can't!" she cried. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm not even supposed to be here now. I couldn't not say goodbye." Grace wiped her red face, full of sadness. Tommy noticed how upset she was and knew that if she could stay with him, then she would.  
  
"I love you," Tommy said, shocked at what was coming out of his mouth as he just said what he felt.  
  
"No matter what you say, I have to go back," Grace said.  
  
"I'm not just sayin' that so you'll stay. I'm sayin' that because it's true. That's why I want you to stay." Grace walked over to him.  
  
"I love you, too," she said, hugging him, taking in his scent, his feel. She knew that if she didn't let go now, it would be just that much harder later on. She walked to the door, took on last look at Tommy standing alone in the room, and ran to the staircase.  
  
The hallways weren't too crowded as Grace pushed her way through. She slammed the door to her room behind her, and collapsed onto her bed in a heap of tears. She quickly fell asleep to the sound of her own sobs.  
  
A/N: Hello! Thanks for all the great reviews! I really appreciate them all! I hope ya liked this chappy because it took a while for me to get it just right. :) Please review! 


	7. April 13th: Promises

Chapter 7. April 13th: Promises  
  
Heavy eyelids slowly opened in the early morning hours of April 13th. Grace rolled onto her back, and was painfully reminded that she had fallen asleep in her dress clothes when her corset dug into her pale skin. She rubbed her red and puffy eyes with her hand, and allowed the memory of yesterday to seep into her present thoughts. An audible sigh was sent into the air and Grace groggily sat up.  
  
Cassandra was sitting staring out of their window at the waves. At the small noise she turned and saw Grace slowly waking up. "Good morning," she said being annoyingly upbeat.  
  
"People should be more accustomed so just saying 'morning'," Grace yawned facing her cousin.  
  
"Oh dear," she replied. "I knew something unpleasant was going to happen when your father wanted to speak with you." She sat on the bed with Grace and tried to console her. "What happened?"  
  
Grace hesitated then began to tell of everything that had occurred between breakfast yesterday and now. Cassandra sat and listened as Grace poured everything out to her, with tears beginning to stream down her face from her blue eyes. Cassandra could feel her eyes moistening just listening to Grace's sobs.  
  
"Don't you start me crying, too," Cassandra said wrapping her arms around her broken friend. "You don't need Tommy. You're strong, and you'll be fine." Grace tried to accept her words but something was telling her that it wasn't true. Cassandra continued, "By the time we reach New York, you'll have completely forgotten about him. Don't forget about Benjamin Wilkes! I'm sure you two will be so happy when you meet, that you'll never give a second thought to this trip on Titanic."  
  
"I hope so," Grace sighed.  
  
"Come on, let's go. Breakfast is going to be served shortly."  
  
This meal seemed to be even more miserable then the last. Grace sat and watched as conversations were held and people enjoyed themselves. She tried to join in but had resorted to just examining her silverware.  
  
That day, Grace had discovered much of the detail engraved on the silverware, being as she had observed it through most of breakfast and the majority of tea and lunch. The promenade deck held her gaze as she strolled with her mother and other acquaintances throughout the day.  
  
The blue sky was beginning to glow as streaks of oranges and pinks began to decorate it with the setting sun. A breeze gently rustled through Grace's brown hair and she paused at the railing to gaze out across the ocean. A trumpet was sounded signaling dinnertime. Grace left the railing and joined her mother on the way back to their cabins.  
  
Grace looked through her wardrobe trying to find a dress she wanted to wear for dinner. They were all beautiful, yet she had no desire to wear any of them. She randomly chose an outfit, and slipped into it.  
  
The Grand Staircase was alive with the best of society elegantly making their way to the dining area. Grace stopped for a moment at the top of the stairs looking down at what would consume the rest of her life. She decided that it could be much worse; she could be poor, living on the street, working long and grueling hours in factories for little pay. It was hard for Grace to imagine herself in such conditions, and she quickly shook the picture from her mind and made her way down the stairs.  
  
Standing alone up against a support was none other then Jack Dawson in a suit. Grace recalled the memory of Cal and Rose telling about his heroic rescue the night before and how he would be joining them for dinner. She approached him with a friendly smile; they had talked a few times when she was with Tommy. It was apparent that Jack knew what had happened between Grace and Tommy, as there was an awkward silence in which they greeted each other.  
  
"Grace, dear," Elizabeth said turning around to face her daughter.  
  
"I'll see you at dinner, Jack," said Grace politely leaving to her mother's side. They went down the stairs and heard a quiet murmur of voices as they entered the dining room. The dinner table sat their circle of friends quite comfortably, with Grace enclosed by her father and Bruce Ismay.  
  
During the dinner, Jack had made some humorous comment which made Grace realize just how much she missed everything about Tommy. "The best I've seen, ma'am. Hardly any rats." Grace could feel her lips slowly forming into a smile and was even surprised herself when she released a chuckle. It seemed an eternity since she had last smiled, let alone laughed. She traced this back to when she was wrapped up in Tommy's presence.  
  
As the dinner finished, Montgomery had escorted Grace back to her cabin. Once her father had definitely reached the smoking room, she quickly scribbled a small message for Cassandra to find when she returned. The door slowly opened and Grace stole away down the corridor.  
  
The path she took down the stairs and around corners eventually brought her to her destination. Bright and cheerful music was heard outside the door and Grace smiled as she walked through into the third class common room.  
  
Of all the people dancing, laughing, and drinking, Grace's eyes searched for just one person, who might not even be there. "Grace?" She turned around and standing behind her was Tommy holding a glass of beer. "You . . . you came."  
  
"I promised I would." 


	8. April 13th: United

A/N: Woo! School ended yesterday! I'm a sophomore! Wahoo! OK, and the point of this author's note is to tell you that I should be able to update more often now. Hope ya enjoy this chappy!  
  
Chapter 8. April 13th: United  
  
A glass of beer with beads of water running down the side was placed in Grace's hand. Tommy grabbed her other hand and led her to a table next to the dance floor. The loud Irish music filled the room with a carefree vibe and Grace allowed herself to be taken away by the melody.  
  
At the table, a certain person was sitting back clapping with the beat with a large smile on her face. Tommy handed her a glass and she looked up to thank him. "Rose?" Grace asked. Rose looked up and was very surprised at the sight of Grace Montgomery standing in the third class common room with a drink.  
  
"Grace!" Rose said slightly unsure of how to react to this.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Grace asked. As she said this, Jack came over to the table to take a break from dancing. He unconsciously laid a hand on Rose's shoulder. The smile Rose gave him as she looked up allowed Grace to understand why she was here.  
  
Rose turned and smiled timidly at Grace who sent her a warm smile back. "And yourself?" Rose asked, inquiring about Grace's presence, as well. Tommy's hand clasped tightly around Grace's gave it away to Rose, and the two young women had established an understanding just with their eyes.  
  
"I didn't know that ya knew Rose," Tommy said to her after Rose was swept up in the commotion of the dance floor.  
  
Grace nodded. "We met on Wednesday, after we boarded." They looked on as Rose and Jack danced about. "She acts as though she has no fiancee," Grace observed aloud.  
  
"She's engaged?"  
  
"Mmhmm," Grace said sipping at her drink. "Caledon Hockley. Steel business. He's handsome, as well."  
  
At Grace's last comment, Tommy repeated, "Handsome?" with a hint of jealousy.  
  
"Very handsome," she teased with a smile.  
  
Tommy decided to play along with this silly game. "Is he strong?"  
  
"As strong as Tommy Ryan? I highly doubt that," she answered kissing him gently.  
  
"Good," Tommy replied kissing her back. "Because, although I may not look it, I have the strength of many men." The mock arrogant look on his face was priceless as Grace laughed at his smug expression.  
  
"Many men, eh?" a passerby overheard.  
  
Lighting a cigarette, Tommy smirked, "Ya got that right."  
  
"I'll take you on in an arm wresting match, right now," the man said, doubting his self-proclaimed strength.  
  
"Alright," Tommy said sitting down across from his opponent. They locked hands and Grace held their fists. She said 'go' and released their hands as they began to battle for each other's respect.  
  
A small group of people formed around the table waiting for the victor. Every time a fist would come close to the table the cheering would get louder. Grace hadn't been around such energy before and greatly enjoyed it. She cheered Tommy on and then knowingly replaced his shortened cigarette with a fresh one.  
  
His opponent's strength had overcome his own and his hand crashed to the table knocking over a few beer glasses.  
  
"Two out'a three! Two out'a three!" Tommy offered wanting to prove his strength to Grace who attentively looked on.  
  
-  
  
In the quiet smoking room, Cal conversed privately with Lovejoy about the whereabouts of his Rose. "Find her," Cal ordered. Lovejoy nodded and walked off in search.  
  
He had a few pieces of information from stewards and maids about where Rose had headed which lead him to the third class common room. He stood in the doorway looking down upon the sight of the party. Rose's red hair stood out among the people and he saw her embraced by Jack. Standing near her was someone else that he recognized immediately as the daughter of George Montgomery. Discovering what he had set out to find, Lovejoy turned around to report back to Cal, then he set out in hopes of finding Montgomery and sharing his new found information with him, as well. He was sure that Grace was not doing something her father had consented to.  
  
-  
  
For the night, Grace hadn't left Tommy's side. Being in each other's company after only mere hours of being apart had strengthened their loving bond. The talked as if they were old friends, laughed as if it was there was no tomorrow, and danced just as two people who had fallen in love would.


	9. April 14th: Raising a Fool

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! I updated this chapter a bit- added a few paragraphs at the end so that the following chapter would be better. Hope ya like it!  
  
Chapter 9. April 14th: Raising a Fool  
  
The following morning, Grace hadn't left her cabin until it was time for the Sunday church service. Cassandra had brought her back some toast as Grace hadn't woken up when it was time to go. The fact that she hadn't come to bed till it was very late had something to do with her strange sleeping habit for the day.  
  
Upon the conclusion of the service, Grace and Cassandra quickly walked back to their room so Grace could spill out the details of Saturday night's events.  
  
"...And the music was just so lively and energetic! I dragged Tommy out to the dance floor and we danced most of the night!" Grace told her cousin who eagerly listened on and watched as she was trying to decide which dress to wear.  
  
Cassandra laughed, "It sounds like it was a lovely night!"  
  
"Oh, it was!" Grace replied, deciding on a light green dress with its share of lace. As she put it on with Cassandra's aid, she continued to ramble on about her night.  
  
Their talking stopped abruptly as there was a knock on the door. Grace immediately recognized it as her father's knock that he had used so many times when she was younger. Her eyes suddenly opened wide and became struck with the fear that her father was going to reprimand her on her actions last night, which she dreaded he would somehow find out about.  
  
Cassandra approached the door slowly and then opened it with a cheerful smile. "Hello, Uncle George! Lovely morning, isn't it?"  
  
"Hello, Cassandra," George Montgomery said a bit taken aback with her energetic greeting. "Yes, it's a fine day, indeed. Cal Hockley is going on a tour of the ship with Rose and her mother Ruth led by Thomas Andrews and Captain Smith. They were wondering if you would like to join them." Grace was unaware that she was clenching her fists anxiously until she finally released them as she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Cassandra answered, "That sounds like a bright idea for such a morning. Come on, Grace." She motioned for Grace to follow her out the door.  
  
"If you would give me a moment, Grace," Montgomery said to her, signaling for Cassandra to go on without her. She turned to Grace and sympathetically bit her lip showing her thoughts to her. Grace returned a crooked smile as her breaths became quicker and shallower. The door closed with a sharp slam leaving just the two of them in the cabin.  
  
"You already know what this is about, don't you?" Montgomery said, pacing back and forth in front of his daughter. "And please do not play stupid as you have already proved that with your actions of last night."  
  
"Did you follow me?" she asked, offended at the thought. "How did you find out?"  
  
Montgomery continued to walk ominously and kept his temper under control. "That doesn't matter, what matters is that you deliberately disobeyed me! I told you earlier you mustn't see him anymore. Your whole future is in jeopardy after your childish infatuation with this man!"  
  
"My whole future?" Grace repeated, disgusted with her father.  
  
George continued, "Benjamin Wilkes is a fine man, and you should be grateful to be given such a husband as him!"  
  
"I don't want to be Mrs. Benjamin Wilkes," Grace sternly said.  
  
"You would rather be the wife of a poor third class immigrant? Don't be daft!" George replied, the anger audible in his furious tone.  
  
She very calmly replied with, "If you believe following your heart to be foolish, then I'm sorry, Father. But it seems you have raised a fool." Grace confidently walked right past her towering father and into the corridor. "Now, if you'll excuse me, there is someone below decks who loves me for the apparent fool that I am," she said, quickly walking down the corridor.  
  
George shook his head as his only daughter disappeared around the corner. "I guess I have raised a fool."  
  
Grace raced down the hallways and staircases as tears began to stream down her flushed cheeks. Each step brought her farther from her father and all that she had ever known in her life, and this thought was frightening. What was she doing?  
  
Her strides lessened and she began to just walk quickly through the halls, tears still flowing freely as she held onto the wall for support. She looked behind her, half expecting to see her mother and father arm in arm following her, as they always were in the few situations when she was truly scared. Grace's palm swept across her face drying her tear-stained cheeks.  
  
She slowly took a step backwards, allowing her fright to get the best of her. Something big behind her prevented her from continuing her retreat. She whipped around and saw Tommy standing there.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked in his kind Irish voice, his face full of concern. Grace threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder as Tommy held her tightly in his embrace. "Shhh," Tommy whispered to her. "I'm here. Everything's OK." For that moment, everything was okay. 


	10. April 14th: A Ship's Last Night

A/N: Hullo! Thanks for all the pretty reviews, everyone! Here's the next chappy! Hope everyone enjoys it because it was painful. Two of my fingers were swollen and my right arm hurt like crazy throughout this entire chapter due to a seemingly _harmless _game of baseball. Oh well.Oh, and I also added like three paragraphs to the chapter before this, so make sure you read those first! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10. April 14th: A Ship's Last night.

"Want another drink?" Tommy shouted to Grace over the music. She nodded her head and accepted the glass Tommy handed her. "How many is that?" he asked, sipping at his own mug.

"I lost count after the fifth," Grace giggled. Tommy looked at her with concern, but she replied with a straight face, "It's only my second. Relax."

Tommy said, "You've already had one, and we haven't danced yet? Last night you dragged me out there after only a few sips!"

"What a marvelous suggestion, Mr. Ryan!" Grace giggled as she grabbed his arm and led him into the midst of people dancing. Tommy happily spun her around on the dance floor and continued to do so for a length of time.

It was getting late, around 11:30. Tommy approached Grace and discovered she was consuming yet another drink, and clearly becoming tipsy. "I think you've had enough," he said putting the glass down and gently kissing her rosy cheek. "And it's gettin' late."

"No, I'm fine," Grace protested, reaching for her glass again, losing her balance as she did so. She looked at Tommy who only smirked at her, then she gave in. "Perhaps we should call it a night."

The hallway outside was dreadfully quiet compared to the common room as the two slowly walked hand in hand back to Tommy's cabin. They just opened the door when the ground began to shake. A horrible grating noise was heard coming not far away from them, from the bow of the ship. Grace grasped Tommy's hand tighter and looked around for any sign of something explaining the noise. Tommy searched around also as a few heads poked out of their cabins to observe the scene, as well. Just as these people shrugged it off, Grace and Tommy did the same.

Grace lay down on Tommy's bottom bunk. He kneeled down on the floor facing Grace and slowly traced her jaw with his rough thumb. She let out a small laugh then leaned in and kissed him. He returned the gesture and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered back, feeling Tommy's hand grip her own. The wear of the night was beginning to set on her as her eyelids slowly closed and she drifted into a light sleep. Tommy laid his head on the side of the bed and allowed sleep to overcome him as well.  
  
--------  
  
"Grace! Wake up!" Tommy said with a hint of panic in his voice. Grace hesitantly sat up, her head throbbing as the beginnings to a decent hangover began to form. She rubbed her eyes and turned to Tommy as he was towering over her.

"What is it?" she yawned. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and her heart stopped as her stockinged feet landed in water. The coldness of it was immediately sobering. Tommy didn't answer her as he was quickly stuffing his few belongings into a large bag and a suitcase. "Tommy?"

He glanced over and told her to put on her shoes, which she did speedily. "I woke up and water was comin' under the door," he told her. "I dunno what it is, but it doesn't look too good. We should get movin' and try to figure out what's happenin'." Grace nodded and looked out into the corridor where many people seemed to have the same idea as Tommy.

"Let's go," Tommy said coming up behind her and nudging her to go. At the bow of the ship, the cabin doors hung open as their occupants had already deserted their rooms. Tommy grabbed Grace's hand and hurriedly dragged her along as she was still dazed over the quick succession of events. He led the way, eventually losing his suitcase among the maze of hallways, and acquiring Fabrizio in its place.

They came to a long and crowded hallway that led to one of the stairwells. A steward was standing against the wall handing people life vests. Tommy dropped his remaining bag as he lunged ahead and grabbed the steward's last life vest. He thrust it over Grace's neck and then continued into the mob.

Tommy shoved his way up the stairwell to the locked gate with Grace coming along behind him. Commands to open the gate came in different languages from all around. The crewman on the other side held his ground.

"You can't keep us locked in here like animals! The ship's bloody sinkin'!" Tommy shouted at the man.

He seemed to contemplate Tommy's words and the pleas from all around. "Bring forward the women and children!" he yelled to the passengers.

Tommy moved Grace in front of him so that she would be at the opening in the gate. "No," she said to him.

"Grace, don't argue. You have to get out. This may be your only chance," Tommy told her. She opened her mouth to protest again, but was abruptly cut short as the crewman grabbed her arm to drag her outside of the gate. Tommy stood against the wall and reached through the gate to hold Grace's hand as she stood in front of him, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

The handle of an ax came down upon the heads of many men trying to escape from the sinking ship. The handle collided with Tommy's arm as the crewmen fought for control over the crowd. His arm retreated back through the iron-gate.

"For God's sake! There are women and children down here! Let us up so we can have a chance!" Tommy shouted. Then, he calmly said to Grace, "Go find another stairwell. I'll meet you there." He pointed his finger threatening at the crewman manning the gate then disappeared into the crowd. Grace turned around and ran down the hallway, trying to find a stairwell that led to the deck below.

* * *

A/N: You like? You review? Please? 


	11. April 15th: The Sinking

A/N: Hello, everyone and Happy Thanksgiving! Here it is, chapter 11! This is the final chapter, so I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, and stuck with this. I heart you all!

Chapter 11. April 15th: The Sinking

Tommy turned around and descended the staircase. "Jack!" he yelled as he saw his friend through the crowd. Jack was dripping with the cold salty water and embraced Fabrizio and Tommy quickly. Rose was following him, also soaked in the Atlantic water.

"Can we get out?" Jack asked panicked. Tommy shook his head. "Well, whatever we do, we gotta do it fast. This whole place is flooded." Everyone looked around, searching for something that might hint them towards the right direction. "Come on, this way!" Jack shouted as everyone followed him down the crowded corridors.

Tommy tried to tune all the commotion out of his mind, listening as hard as he possibly could for Grace's voice calling for him. He paused in the hall for a second and heard a faint call. Jack was leading the others up a stairwell with a far less number of passengers than the other one in the same direction Grace's barely audible shout was coming from.

The crewman at this gate was continually ordering them to go back to the main stairwell. Grace could hear the pleas of passengers coming from a nearby gate and turned to the noise. "Tommy!" She shouted hoping she would hear his reply, yet fearing she wouldn't.

"Grace! Over here!" Tommy yelled, positive that he had heard her voice. She quickened her pace and found the stairwell at which he was being held back with a dozen others.

"Open the gate," Jack calmly said to the man. He only replied with his order to go back to the main stairwell. "Open the gate."

"Just go back down the main stairwell and everything will be sorted out there."

"Goddamnit!" Jack screamed as he lost control. He looked around and spotted a bench. "Fabri, Tommy, help!"

The crewman immediately ordered them to put the bench down as they tore it out of the floor. Rose urged everyone to move out of the way and Grace took a few large steps back from the gate.

As Jack, Fabri, and Tommy hurled the bench as hard as they could into the barrier, the hinges came off and the hallway was free for passing. The crewman continued to yell as the passengers climbed over the broken down gate, but it was to no avail.

Tommy rushed through and embraced Grace as he was overwhelmed with relief. The moment of rejoicing would've lasted longer, but the dying ship set a sense of urgency upon them and for good reasons.

"We gotta get outta here," Tommy stated as he dragged Grace along following the others as they ran down the hall. It was clear that panic was setting in amongst the passengers as the group approached the boat deck. Flares were going off and people were pushing to get into lifeboats.

Colonel Gracie was calmly walking along the deck with his jacket draped over his arm. Rose ran over to him to ask if any boats left.

"There are some boats-" he began as he pointed, but his sentence was unheard as they rushed away. The band was playing cheerful ragtime music but it went ignored by most as the mob they were approaching began to dash their hopes of safely boarding a boat. Jack and Rose tried to fight their way through the crowd but it seemed hopeless. Tommy and Grace decided to search for another way.

"I don't think there are any other boats," Grace loudly said over the commotion. By the look on Tommy's face he believed the same. Grace ran over to the side to see if there were any remaining.

Crewmen were scurrying around and began to take down the collapsible boats and start to put them into the empty davits. "We should try to get into one o' these," Tommy said as he observed their rushed actions. She walked back over and leaned against his chest in an empty attempt to get warm.

The deck began to list more and more, and people began to jump overboard clinging to chairs and such. Grace looked over the side beginning to honestly feel afraid of what was happening. Her breath became shallow and she held onto Tommy tighter as if he alone could stop this.

A shrill voice caught her attention and she lifted her head off his body. Grace looked around and saw Cassandra running towards her as she frantically called her name.

"Cassandra!" Grace said quietly as she met up with her cousin.

"All the boats are gone!" Cassandra managed to say as she was breathless.

"They're bringing out more," Grace informed her, hoping that they all could find a safe seat upon these lifeboats.

"It's less crowded on the other side. We should get on the ones over there," she said. Grace looked at Tommy for some type of approval.

He shrugged and replied, "That's good enough for me." They raced across the boat deck, trying to avoid knocking into other people. The ship was listing more and more and terrified screams rang out as people jumped off the Titanic to risk it in the icy Atlantic.

The lights were flickering off and on as a loud and long groan came from within the ship. The weight of the rising stern was becoming too much to handle. The collapsible boats were launched in such a rush that one was only half assembled, and the other flipped over completely. As they drifted off the flooded boat deck, they drifted off with any hopes of survival, as well.

"There's absolutely no chance for us if we stay on the ship!" Tommy shouted to Grace and Cassandra as they all clung to the railing.

"Are you saying we need to jump?" Cassandra asked meekly, fear present in her barely audible voice. Tommy nodded and looked over the railing as water lapped at their feet.

The stern was rising quicker and quicker as a bigger sense of urgency set upon everyone. The ship continued to groan and Tommy boldly let go of the railing. He slid down the sloping decks into the water below.

Grace cried out as she saw him hit the water, and then began to build up enough courage to do the same. "We need to do it," she told Cassandra.

Before they could let go themselves, the weight of the stern was unbearable and the ship began to break in two. At this jolt, Grace and Cassandra both lost their grip and tumbled down the deck into the icy water, along with hundreds of others.

Grace kicked as hard as she could despite the shock of the water, trying to get above water. She gasped for air as her head emerged and looked around for Cassandra. She gaped at the horrendous ship and froze there for a moment until a hand landed on her shoulder. She whipped around and saw Tommy there.

"Quick! Follow me!" he shouted above the uproar. He grabbed onto Grace's lifejacket and helped her swim across the water to a cluster of people a few yards away. Grace looked closer and noticed they were sitting atop one of the upside down collapsible boats.

"Grace, dear!" one of the men on the boat said. "Make room for her!" Hands reached out and pulled Grace on top of the boat, and she recognized Colonel Gracie next to her.

"Tommy!" Grace cried, reaching out her hand to him.

A voice called out, "There's not enough room for another! The boat can't handle it!" Against everything that her body told her, Grace began to go back into the water.

"What are you doin'?" Tommy asked, pushing her back up. "Stay!"

"No, I-" She began. She stopped as someone interrupted her.

Gracie said, "One more can't hurt. We can make room for another. The lady's small, we'll manage." Everybody shifted a couple of inches managing to make just enough room for Tommy to climb on top of the capsized lifeboat.

When this commotion died down, everyone had nowhere else to look except at the stern of the Titanic as it was sliding beneath the water. The screams of people in the water accompanied the Titanic to its end, as the final tip of the deck was swallowed by the cruel Atlantic.

Tommy's arms wrapped around Grace's shaking body as her head rested upon his wet shoulder. They sat uncomfortably on the boat for hours in silence, none being able to think of anything to say.

The silence was broken as Lightoller, who sat upon the boat, as well, said, "There's a lifeboat coming this way." Everyone looked towards where the second officer was pointing. The crewmen on the other boat pulled along side their collapsible and helped them into their own boat, identified as Lifeboat 4.

The sun was beginning to rise as its rays were faintly visible off in the distance. With the rising sun, the silhouette of a ship came.

"Look," Tommy whispered into Grace's ear, as they were huddled together. "A boat."

Grace brought her face up and looked at the ship with her tired and pained eyes. "What are we going to do once we arrive in New York?" she whispered back in her hoarse voice.

"I don't know," Tommy replied. "But, at least we'll be together."


End file.
